We are requesting funds for the purchase of a Leica TCS-SP Laser Scanning Confocal Microscope for the developing Confocal Core Facility at the Lerner Research Institute of the Cleveland Clinic Foundation. The new instrument will serve the following purposes: 1) it will provide the Core Facility with a microscope to use on a full-time basis 2) it will increase imaging efficiency so that more researchers have access to the microscope 3) it will extend the Core's flexibility to image a virtually limitless set of fluorescent indicators and in addition 4) it will ensure that investigators who are NIH funded to do confocal microscopy will be able to accomplish the goals set out in their grants. The Confocal Microscopy Core Facility has been sharing time on a confocal microscope that belongs to Dr. Bruce Trapp, Chairman of the Department of Neurosciences. Dr. Trapp has recently had an increase in NIH funding, his lab is growing substantially and he has a much greater demand for microscope time. Hence, he now requires full use of his microscope. The Lerner Research Institute is in the process of rapid expansion and an increasing number of investigators from many departments require confocal microscopy. The core user-base consists of 14 NIH peer-reviewed scientists, their postdoctoral fellows, graduate students and technicians. In addition, 8 young investigators currently require access to collect preliminary confocal data with the prospect of obtaining NIH funding. It is essential that we obtain another confocal microscope to meet the needs of these investigators. The new microscope will be centrally located in a suite in the new facilities for the Lerner Research and Education Institute to open this Fall. Operation and maintenance will be overseen by a Core Director, Dr. Judith Drazba, who has extensive experience with confocal systems.